


How did you know?

by onesp1cyboi (fukmylyf)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, hes wrong, no one can win against tony, peter thinks he's finally going to win a prank war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukmylyf/pseuds/onesp1cyboi
Summary: Peter thinks he's finally laid the perfect trap for Tony. This prank war is finally going to go in his favor. Until it doesn't.wrote this for a fluff off in the irondad group chat





	How did you know?

Peter had the absolute perfect prank planned. Everything was laid out, everyone was where he expected them to be, this would turn out perfectly. 

Until, of course, he instead of bursting in to find Tony absolutely covered in shaving foam and silly string, he found his carefully constructed rig in pieces on the table in the common room of the compound.

“How did you know?” This was the worst day of Peter’s life, officially. 

“Kid. Did you forget about the AI watching over the entire compound?” Tony had his arms crossed, looking thoroughly unimpressed. Peter pouted. 

“I spent so long putting that together. This was supposed to be the high point of my week,” he groaned, dragging his feet over to the deconstructed remains of his sweet sweet baby, dropping to his knees in front of it. His sweet, precious child that had been taking up all the time between school and patrols, the lovechild of his asshole teenage brain, broken in pieces on the floor. He almost felt like crying. 

“You need better hobbies,” Tony replied, an air of nonchalance around him as he moved to sit down on the sofa, one leg crossing over the other, every thing about him poised as if he couldn’t care less. 

Peter moved to pick up one of the pieces of his broken child…

And immediately got a face full of shaving foam. He screeched. “ _ Mr Stark, what did you do?” _

“Improved the design a little,” Tony replied, smirking. Another one of the pieces went off, squirting his face full of silly string. Peter sputtered, spitting shaving cream and silly string, feeling thoroughly offended. 

This meant war. 

He reached into the pile and quickly detached a can of shaving foam, aiming it at Tony. Tony might’ve had technical prowess over him, but Peter had superpowers. He could still win this. 

He leaped up onto the ceiling and sprayed Tony down with shaving cream. Tony’s face as it his undoubtedly expensive suit was priceless. This would more than make up for Peter’s ruined weekend plans. 

“Kid, what the fuck,” Tony yelped, trying to scoop the shaving cream off, and ending up with hands coated in it instead. He shook his hand off, grabbing one of the pieces of discarded machinery and aiming it at the spider child on the ceiling. “Oh, buddy, you better hope your spidey sense works on this.” 

Peter shrieked out a giggle as Tony shot alternating blasts of silly string and shaving cream at him, leaping from one corner of the room to the other, bouncing off the sofa and off the furniture in a futile attempt to block the relentless blasts of string and foam that came at him, desperately attempting to get Tony  _ one more time. _

He’d just hit Tony full in the face with a huge blast of shaving cream when he heard something at the entrance to the common room. 

He turned to look, Tony taking advantage of the moment to spray his hair once more with silly string before he noticed the presence at the door too, and quickly attempted to hide the can of silly string behind his back.

“You two are going to have to clean this up,” Pepper said, but she was smiling, which meant they weren’t in trouble. For the time being.

She was holding a mug of steaming something, though, and Peter realized with a quick flush of panic that it was probably coffee. And considering what he’d done to the coffee machine, he doubted he’d be out of trouble for long. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop some more prompts in the comments! i need to write these boys more.


End file.
